Need You The Treasure I Claim
by Seraphina Greene
Summary: A night the boys spend together when the family has left the house to just the two of them. And yes, there's mature content. FerbXPhineas, don't want, don't read. No flames. Enjoy.


_So guys, I hope you enjoy this. It's a lovely PhineasXFerb with plenty of Lemony goodness. It's been keeping me up at night and making me crazy, so I thought it should be enjoyed by those who would also appreciate it. Yeah, I don't own anything, everything goes to Disney, Dan Povenmire, and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. You guys are amazing!_

Need You(The Treasure I Claim)

Pulling off what remained of the shirt he wore and stripping himself of his high-belted purple skinny jeans and boxers, Ferb laid on top of Phineas' equally naked body. They both took in a sharp intake of breath as their erections touched, then they both slowly relaxed.

Phineas gazed contentedly up at his step-brother's face, his eyes half-closed and his left hand running his fingers through Ferb's wonderful green hair.

Aware of every touch Phineas had on him, Ferb smiled smokily and came in for a lustrious kiss. When they were both straining to breathe, Ferb trailed his way down the red-head's neck, tracing his pale skin and leaving blistering red hickeys down wherever he pleased.

"Wh-What're—" Phineas sputtered, then gulped as Ferb took a small nip and then a rather large bite onto his shoulder blade. Then Ferb licked the wound he'd made tenderly, and looked up at him.

_Hmmmm?_ Was Ferb's only question, albeit an inaudible one, but Phineas could decipher it.

"What're you—" Phineas began again, then took in another sharp intake of breath as Ferb grinded into him, their members sliding together bruisingly. "doing?" he managed to whisper, his voice more high pitched than usual as he felt his green-haired lover's nails dig into his buttocks.

"Marking my territory." He stated simply, growling in a very animalistic and predatory manner. He bit down even harder onto his step-brother's neck, so hard that Phineas was amazed that it didn't draw blood. Phineas cried out, shocked by both Ferb's ferocity and his reaction to it. He was throbbing, and the fine line between pain and pleasure became foggier and more blurred than it ever had been to him before.

"F-ferb," he whispered hopefully, almost pleadingly, "I –I need . . ." he drifted off into both the pain and the pleasure he was being given, each indistinguishable from the other.

"You need what?" Ferb replied urgently—huskily—grinding into him and kissing his neck insistently, knowing but needing to hear those words from him. "Say it," he had to have those words.

"I-I need you inside of me." Phineas said, the look of need and desire plastered across his face more obvious than an open book.

Without a word, he flipped Phineas over. Looking at his form in the dimmed light of the bedroom they shared, Ferb couldn't help but lick his lips. Phineas' head lay down flat on the sheets, facing the wall, his chest and arms resting below them, with his hips in the air and his legs spread, presenting the treasure Ferb knew was only his to claim.

He leaned in and licked teasingly at his tight nub. Phineas squirmed and moaned at this, and Ferb stuck his tongue inside, earning another delicious cry from Phineas. His tongue darted lovingly in and out of his tight hole, prepping him. Phineas then realized that there would be no need for lube. Just that thought made him swell even more, pushing against the sheets of the bed they shared.

When he slipped out, Phineas let out an unsatisfied moan, which quickly became an elated shriek as Ferb pushed his entire length inside of him.

"Unghhh . . ." Phineas moaned happily, and Ferb knew to take that as a sign to begin moving. Sliding in and out with ease, he reached forward in front of both of their bodies and grasped his lover's erect member with both hands and began stroking it, and then, one hand at the head, one at the base, grabbed hold and twisted gently, applying just enough force and tension to send him shrieking again, and soon Ferb'd found his prostate with his own, and was hitting it repeatedly, his step-brother's cries egging him on to increase in speed. His preseminal fluid was all over him as Ferb stroked him over and over, occasionally going back to twisting him at times when he least expected it. Soon he was calling out his name.

"F-ferb, I'm gonna—!" was all he could manage to say for he was coming so strongly that he couldn't even tell that he wasn't talking. And his step-brother could feel this, his tight passageway rippling with every tightening and release of his muscles, his lover's cum all over his hands. He was nearly about to cum himself.

Phineas knew this, and daringly, slid out from under him. So fast that he didn't know it was happening, Ferb found his shaft encased in another warm place—this time it was his lover's mouth.

"You sneaky bastard." He hissed out of complete shock and arousal. It didn't take Phineas long to bring him to climax. A smoldering look in his eyes, slowly licked around the head, and Ferb was the one shrieking.

"Phineas!" He called over and over again, chanting his name as he came, floating happily. The red-head beamed happily, and sucked all of his cum off of him and down his throat, not wanting to waist a drop. When his lover fell, Phineas caught him and rolled the two of them over, allowing himself to lay his head exactly as he liked, on the taut and bare surface of his lovely green-haired lover's chest so he could look up at him. The two of them stayed like this for quite some time, and soon after they fell asleep, happy curled in each other's arms.


End file.
